Love for a Slave Girl
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Anakin falls in love with Ahsoka. Full summary inside. Rated M for language and lemons. Anisoka pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a different kind of Anisoka romance. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan are under cover in downtown Coruscant. Anakin runs into a young slave girl named Ahsoka. After they spend a night together, Anakin thinks he'll never see her again and won't be attached to her. What happens when he does meet up with her again?**

* * *

><p><strong>Anakin's POV<strong>

Obi-Wan and I have been called to the Council Chambers. Probably another mission. We entered and bowed to them.

"You called for us, Masters."

"Yes. There has been reports that an owner of a local club is involved with the black market and selling illegal weapons to Separatists spies. We wanted you and Skywalker to go under cover and see if these things are true."

"And what if they are?"

"We arrest them for treason. You two are to head down there tomorrow. You're staying at a close by hotel. If anyone follows you, they won't trace you back to the temple. Check in with the Council every night on your status."

"Yes, Master." We bowed and left.

"Great. Just what we need. Another under cover mission."

"Anakin, lower your voice."

"Sorry, but I'm tired of all these under cover assignments. You think the Council could send us out in the field where we're needed."

"Perhaps they chose us for a reason. Whatever it is, we have to accept that we're being sent on a mission instead of being couped up in the temple with nothing to do."

"I guess you're right." I hate it when he's right.

"Good. Pack your things tonight. We leave first thing in the morning." We went our separate ways. I went to my quarters and he went to his. I packed my things for the mission. While I packed, I found an old picture of me and my ex-wife, Padme. The story of what happened between us isn't a happy one. We argued so much about the war that we soon started arguing about our "relationship" that wasn't going very well. We got a divorce a year after we were married. I threw the picture out and finished packing. When I was done, I took off my shirt and laid in my bed. I fell asleep, thinking about if I would ever find love again. And one that will last.

The next morning, Obi-Wan and I packed up a speeder and left the temple. We headed to our hotel and checked in. The room was very big. It had two beds, two refreshers, a holotv, a kitchen, and a computer. I put down my bag next to my bed and plopped down on it. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't get too comfortable, Anakin. We have to leave out in a little while."

"Why?"

"So we can go to this club and find information on this black market." I propped myself up on my elbow.

"What makes you think that there would be black market sales during the day? Too easily caught. If they're going to make a trade, it'll be at night. More discret and no one will be able to recognize you if they saw you in the daytime walking around." Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought. I am going to shave that beard one day as a prank.

"You make a good point, Anakin." I laid back down and put my arms behind my head.

"I always do."

"Well, you can stay here if you want. I'm going to wander about the twon a bit. I'll be back."

"Alright. See ya later, Master." He left and I stayed on my bed. I was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. It was a young Togruta girl. She looked to be at least seventeen. She wore a short burgandy dress with red boots. She was beautiful and sexy. "May I help you?"

"I am here to welcome you to the Coruscanti Plaza Hotel. I hope you've found everything to your liking."

"Yes. Thank you."

"I was told that two men checked into this room."

"Yeah. He stepped out. He won't be back until later tonight. But trust me, you don't want to see him. He's an old bantha with a horrible beard that will eat you alive." She giggled a bit. She tried to hide it, but I thought it was adorable. "Thanks for laughing at that. That's the dumbest thing I say all day."

"Well, I found it funny." We were both silent for a moment.

"So, is...is that all?"

"Actually, no. There is one more thing I was sent up here for."

"Really? What's that?" She walked past me and came into the room. I was a bit confused, but I closed the door and turned to her. I waited for her to do something. She reached behind her and I heard an unzipping noise. I then knew what she was doing. "Woah! Woah! Stop!"

"Did you want to do this?" She looked so innocent and a bit scared. I went over to her.

"No. I'm not going to force you to do anything..."

"Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka. I'm Anakin. Ahsoka, you don't have to do this. Don't worry about it."

"Please. You don't understand. This is my first time doing this and my master says if I don't do it, he'll kill me. I won't be able to help my sister get out of her slavery or sing again at the club."

"Club? What club?"

"I work at a club down the street. I sing there every night. It's the only thing I enjoy doing. This is my first time having sex and if I blow it, then my master will kill me. Please, do this for me."

"Ahsoka, I don't know. I don't want to take advantage of you." She sighed.

"Look, you seem like a really nice guy. I've wanted a guy like you to do this. I may not know you well, but I am begging you to please do this." I looked in her pleading eyes and saw her fear. She was telling the truth. I sighed in defeat. I want to help this girl. This felt wrong, but I want to help her.

"Okay. I'll...I'll help you."

"Thank you. This means so much." I walked up closer to her and kissed her. Kissing her felt right. I felt...relaxed. At peace. If Obi-Wan knew I was doing this, he would kill me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I could tell she was nervous. She hesitantly put her arms around my waist. I rubbed my tongue against her bottom lip. She slowly opened her mouth and let me in. Our tongues danced with each other. This felt right and wrong in so many ways. I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her over to my bed and laid her down. I moved down and kissed her neck. She moaned in pleasure. "Anakin..."

The way she said my name turned me on in a way Padme never did. There was something special about this girl. I didn't know what it was yet. I reached behind her and finished unzipping her dress. I pulled it off of her and threw it to the floor. I was in awe of her gorgeous lithe body. Her curves were amazing, her breasts were just the right size, and she was completely beautiful. He tugged at the hem of my shirt. I sat up and took it off. She slowly ran her small hands up and down my chest. I groaned in pleasure. Her hands were soft and gentle. I ran a hand up her abdomen and gently grabbed one of her breasts. She moaned. I grabbed her other breasts and massaged them both. She moaned louder. Her moans turned me on even more. I bent down and kissed one. "Oh. Anakin..."

I started to suck on her sensitive nipple. She moaned more and more. I was surprised how sensitive her body was. I knew she was a virgin, but this was a little more than what I expected. I moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. She moaned even more. I kissed down her abdomen until I reached the top of her panties. I looked up at her. She has slight fear in her eyes, but nodded. I grabbed her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. I noticed how wet she was. I gently started to rub her clit. This simple action caused her to moan and whimper in pleasure. I kissed it, then sucked gently on it. "Ah! Anakin!"

I held her hips down as I continued to eat her out. I increased my pace and she screamed in pleasure. It almost reminds me of my first time with Padme. Except Padme wasn't a virgin when we got married. I thrusted my tongue into her. She gripped my hair and screamed aloud as I thrusted my tongue in and out of her. I went deeper inside her. I knew I hit her spot when she squealled louder. I licked her sopt over and over again. Her walls tightened and her legs tensed up. She was close. I licked and thrusted as fast as I could. "ANAKIN!"

She came hard. I licked up her juices. When she was done, I moved back up to her and kissed her. I felt her hands go down my chest and reach my belt. I pulled away and unbuckled my pants. I pulled them off and threw them on the floor. I positioned myself at her entrance and looked at her with concern.

"Ahsoka, this is going to hurt, but it will get better."

"I know. Do it." I took a deep breath and slowly pushed into her. She whimpered in pain. She was extrememly tight. I was about to stop, but she wanted me to keep going. I stopped when I reached her wall. She looked up at me with her innocent baby blue eyes. "Please, Anakin. Break it."

"Okay." I pulled out a little, then thrusted hard back into her breaking her wall. She let out a small scream of pain. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and her legs around my waist. I fought the urge to fuck her senseless. I waited for her to recover. At a while, she nodded telling me to move. I pulled out a little more, then thrusted back into her. She was in less pain this time. I kept a slow steady pace. I didn't want to hurt her more.

"Anakin. Please. Faster." I picked up my pace a bit. She kept urging me to go faster and faster. The faster I went, the louder she screamed in pleasure. She then urged me to go harder. I started pounding into her. She screamed louder and louder. "Anakin!"

Her screaming my name turned me on even more.

"Say my name!"

"Anakin!"

"SAY IT AGAIN!"

"Anakin!"

"LOUDER! SCREAM IT!"

"ANAKIN! FUCK! ANAKIN!" I felt her first orgasm hit like a tidal wave. My release wasn't far behind, but I wanted to see if I could get her to cum again before I did. I pounded mercilessly into her. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her walls tightened again, telling me her second release was close. I kept my insanely fast and hard pace while reaching down and rubbing her clit. "OH ANAKIN! FUCK!"

For someone so innocent, she sure did have a dirty mouth. Her second orgasm hit. After a few more hard thrusts, I came inside her. I slowed my pace, then stopped all together. I pulled out of her and collasped next to her. She laid there, breathing heavily.

"Oh...my...gosh. That...was...amazing."

"Thanks. You were good yourself." She turned to me.

"Anakin, thank you for doing this for me. I didn't want some jerk taking my virginity."

"Honestly, I didn't feel right taking it. I barely know you and I'm already having sex with you. It doesn't feel right."

"Well, I'm glad it was you." Before I said anything else, Obi-Wan walked in. His eyes went wide.

"Anakin! What are you doing?" I didn't know how I was getting my ass out of this one.

"I can explain..."

"Alright then. Explain to me why you have a random woman in your bed." I tried to think of something, but I had nothing. Ahsoka spoke next.

"Sir, this is my fault. I asked this of him so my master wouldn't be angry with me. I meant no harm. Please don't be mad with him. Be angry with me." I looked to Obi-Wan and his expression softened a bit.

"Anakin, is this true?"

"Yes. She came to me asking this of me. I wanted to help her." He sighed.

"Alright." Ahsoka sighed in relief.

"Thank you, sir."

"It's quite alright. Now, I suppose you should be getting mack to your master."

"Yes. I have to sing at his club tonight." She got out of bed and Obi-Wan quickly looked away. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. I found my boxers and put them on. I got out and went over to help her. I helped her put her dress on and zipped it up for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And here." I went over to the dresser and took out some credits. "So you won't get in trouble."

"Thank you very much. I wish you both a goodnight." She left and Obi-Wan turned to me.

"Anakin..."

"I know. I know. I shouldn't go around having sex with random women, but she needed my help. She was a virgin and this was her first sex assignment. I didn't want her to get hurt."

"She'll probably get hurt without us knowing. You just have to forget about her."

"Don't worry. I may never see her again. You don't have to worry about me being attached to her."

"Good. Now, go shower. We have to leave in an hour to head to the club." I went to the refresher and showered.

**Hope you liked it. No flames, please. Just positive reviews please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First chapter was alright. Hopefully, you like this one too.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

I finally lost my virginity. I'm glad it was from Anakin. He was a really nice guy. He didn't even want to do it. He was caring. I felt bad about lying to him about my sister. I don't even have a sister. I headed back to the club and met with my master. I ran into Rona and Mona, the twin Twileks that worked with me. They were my closet friends. They were also my back up singers when I performed. The crowd likes our group. We perform every night. I walked up to them.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Soka. So, you were sent out to lose your virginity. Again."

"Did you actually do it this time?"

"Yes. I lost my virginity."

"What was the bastard like?"

"This one wasn't a jerk. He actually didn't want to do it. It didn't feel right for him."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, I take it you enjoyed it?"

"Yes. I did actually." I heard a deep chuckling. I knew that chuckle. I turned and saw Milo, my master. "Master."

"Soka, you finally did it. You lost your virginity. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, master."

"Soka, come with me. I wish to speak with you." We went to his office and he closed and locked the door. I was a little nervous. Milo's had his eyes on me for a while, but he didn't like virgins. He said it was too much to deal with a woman that cries while having sex. Now that I wasn't a virgin anymore, he could have me. "Soka, how long have I been your master?"

"Since I was five."

"And how many times have I saved you from being raped and taken advantage of?"

"More times than I can count."

"Do you know why that is?"

"No, Master."

"Because you're almost like a daugther to me. You're the smartest girl I own. You help me with my sales and cilents and profits. I've wanted you for a long time and I didn't want to hurt you. I still don't. Most of my girls have to lose their innocence by at least thirteen. I didn't send you out for that until last year when you turned sixteen. I still want you."

"I understand."

"But, you're still a bit unexperienced. I have too much work nowadays and I can't teach you these things. So, I want you to go back to the guy that took your virginity and have him teach you some things."

"Yes, my master." One of his guys came in and whispered something in his ear. Usually, I would be nervous because when this happened, it was when he sent me to lost my innocence and never did. I didn't know what this was about. He then left. My master turned back to me.

"There is one more thing I want you to do."

"What is it?"

"I have reason to believe that the guy you were with and his older friend are Jedi. I want you to find that out and report back to me if they are."

"But, you still want me to stay with him for...sexual reason?"

"Yeah. Kill two birds with one stone."

"Good. After you and the twins perform tonight, you go back to the hotel with him."

"Yes, Master."

"Good girl. Now, go get ready. You have a show tonight. As you do everynight." I nodded and left. Was Anakin really a Jedi? What if he was? Maybe he could take me away from this. He could bring me back to my family on Shilli. I went into the changing room. Rona and Mona were getting ready. They came up to me.

"Ahsoka, what did he want?"

"Did he finally take you?"

"No. He said he wants me to have more experience."

"How much time did he give you?"

"He didn't say."

"You know what that means?"

"What?"

"You could go away with this guy and never come back."

"But he'll find me. Last time I ran away, he beat the shit out of me."

"Girl, you have no other choice."

"Yes I do. I stay here and live."

"But for how much longer?" I ignored the question and started to get dressed.

**Anakin's POV**

Obi-Wan and I made it over to the club. It was exactly the scene I expected. A bunch of drunks with half naked women serving them drinks. A woman came to us and seated us. As we sat, the lights dimmed. A show was starting. Obi-Wan leaned over to me.

"Remember, Anakin. Keep your eyes open for anyone that looks suspicious."

"I know."

"Alright, everybody. It's nine o'clock. You regulars know what that means. You first timers are in for a real treat. It's time for everybody's favorite trio. Ahsoka and the Twins!" Ahsoka? The curtain opened and I saw Ahsoka. She was wearing a short strapless dress and high heel boots. She actually looked happy.

"Anakin, isn't that the girl from earlier?"

"Yeah. I didn't..."

"That doesn't matter. Make sure you focus on the mission."

"I know." Music started playing.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>But you don't really give a shit<br>you don't let it go let it go with it  
>'cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll<em>

She was really enjoying herself. She did mention she sung at this club, but I didn't know she loved it this much. She was a slave girl. This is the highlight of her life. Getting to sing all the time. She jumped from the stage and danced around while singing. Her twin background dancers did the same.

_You said "Hey,_  
><em>What's your name?"<em>  
><em>it took one look<em>  
><em>and now I'm not the same<em>  
><em>Yeah you said "Hey."<em>  
><em>and since that day<em>  
><em>you stole my heart<em>  
><em>and you're the one to blame<em>

Obi-Wan was paying attention to everything around him. I couldn't take my eyes off Ahsoka. She was so beautiful. So happy. So...sexy. I actually took her virginity for her. That was amazing, but I wanted to get to know her first. I want to know what she's like. She probably won't even remember who I am.

_Yeah_  
><em>and that's why I smile<em>  
><em>It's been a while<em>  
><em>since every day and everything has<em>  
><em>felt this right<em>  
><em>and now you're turning all around<em>  
><em>and suddenly you're all I need<em>  
><em>The reason why I smile<em>

**Ahsoka's POV**

While I was singing, I saw Anakin out in the crowd. What was he doing here? I couldn't get distracted. I couldn't ruin tonight. I again wondered if he really is a Jedi or not. Part of me wished he was. Another part was afraid that he was. I saw his friend with him. He was right. He is an old man with a huge beard. That actually made me smile.

_Last night I blacked out I think_  
><em>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<em>  
><em>I remember making out and then, oh, oh<em>  
><em>I woke up with a new tattoo<em>  
><em>your name was on me and my name was on you<em>  
><em>I will do it all over again<em>

I jumped and danced over to their table. I wanted to see if he was who he seemed to be earlier. If I was dancing next to a guy, most of them would touch me. I hated it. If he touched me, then it was all an act. If he didn't, then it wasn't. I don't know what else it would mean, but that would be enough for right now.

_You said "Hey,_  
><em>What's your name?"<em>  
><em>it took one look<em>  
><em>and now I'm not the same<em>  
><em>Yeah you said "Hey."<em>  
><em>and since that day<em>  
><em>you stole my heart<em>  
><em>and you're the one to blame<em>

**Anakin's POV**

Ahsoka came over to out table. She was still singing and dancing. She danced closely next to me. I had the strange urge to touch her. She was just so fucking sexy. I looked over and saw the twins stepping on chairs and dancing on the tables. Ahsoka did the same. She stepped between my legs and got on the table.

_Yeah_  
><em>and that's why I smile<em>  
><em>It's been a while<em>  
><em>since every day and everything has<em>  
><em>felt this right<em>  
><em>and now you're turning all around<em>  
><em>and suddenly you're all I need<em>  
><em>The reason why I smile<em>

**Ahsoka's POV**

He didn't touch me. That was a good sign, but this was rare. When it did happen, I would get on the table and dance. Then the guys would touch me and look up my dress purposely. Right when they did that, I got down no matter how short of a time I was up there. I didn't like guys looking at me like that. When I climbed on the table, I could see that he tried to resist looking up my dress. He tried to stay focused on my face. He never laid a hand on me. I jumped down and sat on the table for the slow part of the song.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_  
><em>I do what I want when I feel like it<em>  
><em>All I wanna do is lose control<em>  
><em>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<em>  
><em>I do what I want when I feel like it<em>  
><em>All I wanna do is lose control<em>

While I sang, our eyes locked. I couldn't look away. His eyes were so perfect. They were like sparkling stars in the night sky. I reached out my hand and touched his cheek. That was a usual part of my act, but I really wanted to touch him again. The music picked up again. It was time wrap things up. I got off the table and danced back to the stage. The twins were already there.

_Yeah_  
><em>and that's why I smile<em>  
><em>It's been a while<em>  
><em>since every day and everything has<em>  
><em>felt this right<em>  
><em>and now you're turning all around<em>  
><em>and suddenly you're all I need<em>  
><em>The reason why I smile<em>

The song ended and the curtains closed. Once the were completely closed, I ran down the stairs and to the back. The twins quickly followed me.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"He was out there."

"What?"

"He's here. Out there."

"Who?"

"The guy. The one that took my virginity. He's here."

"He's a bastard. I knew it."

"No, Mona. It's not that. I danced next to him, around and on his table. He never touched me. He never looked up my dress like all the other guys."

"So? What is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know. I really don't." My master came up to me.

"Ahsoka, great performance. As you have every night."

"Thank you, Master."

"So, I couldn't help over hear that the guy that took you is here?"

"Yes. He's out in the crowd."

"Good. Bring him to my office. I wish to explain the situation of you with him."

"Okay." Without changing, I went out to the crowd and went to his table.

**Anakin's POV**

Ahsoka is such an amazing singer. I had no idea she was that great.

"Anakin."

"What?"

"You're thinking about that girl again."

"No, I wasn't."

"Anakin, you're thinking out loud. I know you have feelings for this girl, but you have to forget about her."

"Obi-Wan, I barely know the girl. How am I going to have feelings for her?"

"With you, anything is possible. Just focus on the mission."

"Alright." I saw Ahsoka come over to our table. "Obi-Wan, Ahsoka's coming this way."

"Leave her alone, Anakin." She walked up to our table. Obi-Wan turned to her. "Ahsoka, nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you as well. Anakin, my master wishes to speak with you." Obi-Wan looked at each other, then back at her.

"What does he want with me?"

"He'll explain. Please. Follow me."

"Okay." I stood up and she took my hand. She led me to the back. I felt like I was in a strip club and Rex was setting me up with another girl. She led me to a double door and opened them. She let go of my hand and went over to the turned around chair. The chair turned around and revealed a human man with long black hair and green eyes.

"Ahsoka, would you mind?"

"Master, this is Anakin: the guy that took my virginity. Anakin, this is my master, Milo."

"Nice to meet ya, Anakin."

"Same to you. What is it you want with me?"

"Well, Ahsoka talked about how you took her and how...good you were. The thing is she needs more experience in the sexual field. I have so much work to do, I can't teach her myself."

"What kind of work?"

"That's not important to you. I was wondering if you could do that for me. You'd be helping a young girl make her way in this world and you get sexual pleasure from her. What do you say?"

"I don't know."

"Look, it's on the house. Two weeks with her for free." I looked at Ahsoka. She showed slight fear in her eyes. But she wasn't afraid of me. She was afraid of her master. Her eyes were pleading for him to take her away from him.

"Make it a month and we got a deal."

"Alright. A month free with her. Enjoy." Ahsoka walked over to me and stood next to me. "You still need her to come back every night for her shows."

"I will."

"You can leave now." Ahsoka and I left his office and went back to the table with Obi-Wan. His look was puzzled. I knew he wondered why Ahsoka was still with me.

"I'll explain everything when we get back to the hotel."

**How much you wanna bet Obi-Wan will freak out over this? Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember last chapter when I said Obi-Wan would freak out over what happened? Well...**

**Anakin's POV**

"You can't be serious, Anakin!" We had made it back to the hotel and I explained the situation to Obi-Wan. He completely freaked over it.

"It's just for a month, Obi-Wan. She won't be any trouble."

"Anakin, she's a slave girl for someone who may be sellling illegal weapons to the Separatists. She may be a spy."

"She's not. I know she's not."

"You're letting your feelings for her get in the way of your judgement."

"I don't have feelings for her. I have...sympathy for her. She's a slave. I know what she's going through. I was a slave too. Don't you remember?"

"Yes, but the situation she's in is much different from yours. She's a sex slave. You weren't."

"I don't care. I was still enslaved. Look, he just wants me to teach her a few things about sex and that's what I'm going to do. I'm not getting attached to her and this won't ruin the mission."

"Are you sure this won't affect the mission and you won't have feelings for her?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"Alright. She can stay, but warn me when you...teach her something. I don't want to be around for that." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright. I'll give you a warning. I'll start her lessons in the morning. I'm sure you can find something to do during the day." He rolled his eyes and went to the refresher. I went back to the bedroom. Ahsoka was sitting on my bed watching the holotv. When I walked in, she quickly turned it off and tried to hide the remote.

"Ahsoka, I know you were watching that."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm not going to get mad because you wanted to watch a little tv. I'm not like that." I sat next to her. She gave me the remote. I took it from her and set it next to me.

"So, are you going to start my...lessons?"

"No. It's been a long night for you. Get some rest. We'll start your lessons tomorrow."

"Where will I stay tonight?"

"Well..."

"Anakin?" I saw Obi-Wan coming out of the refresher.

"What?"

"Since you and Ahsoka will need the room to yourself, I'm getting another room."

"I would hate to put you out, Obi-Wan."

"You love to put me out, Anakin."

"Oh yeah. I do." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back for get my things." He left. I turned back to Ahsoka.

"Looks like we'll have our own beds tonight. You can stay in mine and I'll take that one."

"Alright." She took off her boots and laid on the bed. I noticed she was still wearing her dress.

"Do you need something to sleep in?"

"Oh. Yes. Thank you." I went to my suitcase and pulled out a long t-shirt. I gave her the shirt.

"That should fit you."

"Thank you. Could you unzip my dress?"

"Sure." She turned around and I unzipped her dress. She pulled it off and I tried not to look at her. I've already seen her naked before, but I didn't want to be a pervert. She put on the t-shirt and sat back down on the bed. "What now?"

"Get some rest. It's been a long night for the both of us."

"Okay." She got under the covers and slowly fell asleep. I watched her sleep for a while. How could someone like her end up being a sex slave. I've seen her at her happiest and at her worst. Everything is so confusing for her. I changed out of my clothes and put on sweatpants. I went to bed.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and saw Ahsoka was still asleep. She must've been really tired or I get up way too early. That's just what Jedi do. Get up at the crack of dawn. I went to the refresher for a shower. When I came back out, Ahsoka was awake.

"Good morning, Ahsoka."

"Good morning, Master."

"Master? Why would you call me that?"

"My master said that for the next month that you'll be my master and I have to address you as such."

"You don't have to call me your master. Just call me Anakin."

"Okay, Anakin. When do we start my lessons?"

"Not yet. It's early. Let's get some breakfast first. My treat."

"Alright, but I need to stop at the club for some clothes."

"Okay. I'll fly you over there." She picked up her dress and put it back on. I started to get dressed as well. When we were both done, we left the room and ran into Obi-Wan. "Hey there, Obi-Wan."

"Hello, Anakin. Hello, Ahsoka."

"Hello."

"Where are you two heading?"

"I need to bring Ahsoka back over to the club for some clothes. Then we're going to get breakfast. You wanna come?"

"Sure." We went to the speeder and headed back to the club. Ahsoka went in and got a bag of clothes. She came back and we headed to a local diner for breakfast. Ahsoka was quiet while she ate. She didn't say a word. Obi-Wan decided to break the silence. "So, Ahsoka. How does a girl like you end up being a slave?"

"Well, if you must know, I'll tell you. When I was a little girl, I was living on Shili with my family. I was completely happy, then the raid happened. A group of slave traders raided our village. They took the youngest women in our village from ages three to early twenties. Only a few of us got away. The ones that didn't were either taken or killed, including my parents. I had a brother that got away too. I've been a slave ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you think your brother is still alive?"

"I hope so. I can only hope that he's okay." After we ate, Obi-Wan dropped Ahsoka and I off back at the hotel. he decided to go out for a while. I decided I could start Ahsoka's "lessons." We went back to our room and Ahsoka sat on the bed.

"Well, Ahsoka. I guess we could start your lessons."

"Okay. What's first?"

"Well, do you know what a blowjob is?"

"Sucking a man's penis."

"Okay. Have you ever..."

"No, but I've seen other girls doing it."

"And you've never tried it?"

"No. I've always been afraid to try it."

"Why?"

"Because some of the other girls talked about how guys would shove it down their throats and choke them. I never wanted to try it."

"Well, let's try it and I promise I won't shove it down your throat. You'll have to know this." This felt so wrong in so many ways. I sat on the bed and she walked over to her. She got on her knees and started to unbuckle my belt. She pulled them down far enough to release my dick. I heard her lightly gasp. I remembered that she never sat it last night.

"It's so...big." She slowly licked up and down it. It felt good. She took the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. I groaned in pleasure. What she was doing made me hard. She slowly slid down my shaft, taking more of it in her mouth. The heat and moisture of her mouth was amazing. She fully took me in her mouth. What she couldn't fit in her mouth, she took in her hand and slowly stroked it. I groaned even louder. The pleasure was amazing.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Anakin dick was huge. Taking him in my mouth was difficult, but I managed to do so. I couldn't fit the whole thing in my mouth, so I took it in my hand. I heard him groan in pleasure. So far, I was doing good. I slowly started to bob my head up and down while sucking on him lightly. He groaned more. This was a good sign. Gaining more confidence, I moved faster and sucked harder. He threw his head back and moaned. I felt his hand move to the back of my head. I got nervous and ended up stopping. He looked down at me. Our eyes met and I knew he knew why I stopped.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Keep going. Please." With that, I picked up where I left off. I even went faster and sucked a bit harder on him. I felt him grow in my mouth. "Fuck."

I went faster and faster. I sucked harder and harder. Anakin was moaning and groaning loudly. "Yeah! Fuck yeah!"

Hemoved his hips up to get deeper in my mouth, but he never shoved himself down my throat. He promised he wouldn't, but sometimes guys can't control when they do. They girls back at the club told me that. I could tell by his loud groaning that he was close. I sucked as hard and I could and as fast as I could. "FUCK!"

He came in my mouth. I was a bit surprised by the impact. I jumped back and some of his cum squirted on my face. He was breathing heavily. He looked at me.

"That...was...amazing." I smiled at him. That was my first time doing that and he liked it.

"Thanks."

"You...might want to go wash your face."

"Okay." I got up and went into the refresher. i saw how much of his cum was on my face. Before I washed it off, I thought of something. Some of the girls said that a man's semen was very salty and sometimes bitter. I wanted to try it. I wiped some off my face and put it in my mouth. It was a bit salty, but not really bitter. It was kinda sweet too. Strangely, the taste of him...turned me on. I slowly slid my hand down my abdomen and into my panties. I slowly started to massage my clitoris. It felt so good. I moved my hand a bit faster. I bit my lip to hold back my moans. I took more of Anakin's cum off my face and put it in my mouth. I sat on the counter and rubbed myself faster. I moaned a bit louder. The pleasure was amazing. I moved one finger inside myself and I gasped. I slowly moved it in and out, swallowing more of Anakin's cum. I moved even faster. I couldn't help the squeals that escaped me. Anakin walked in.

"Ahsoka, are you...What are you doing?" I quickly pulled my hand out of my panties and jumped off the counter. I was so embarrassed and probably in trouble.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I just..."

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay." I looked up at him.

"It is?" He held out his hand to me.

"Come on." I walked over and took his hand. He led me back to the bed and laid me down. He lifted up my dress and pull off my panties. He moved between my legs and kissed my womanhood. I gasped at this. It felt good. He kissed it more, then sucked on my clitoris. I let out a loud moan. He sucked harder and harder. I couldn't help but scream in pleasure. It felt amazing! He stuck his tongue inside me and vigorously licked my insides. I screamed louder and grabbed his hair. He went faster and faster. I felt like I was going to explode. When he licked my g-spot, I completely lost it. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"AH! ANAKIN!" He licked my spot more and more. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed as loud as I possibly could as I came. My body shook and my breath trembled. Anakin looked up at me.

"Better?" I nodded.

"Yes. Much better."

"Good. That's all for your lessons today. We'll start another one tomorrow." If his lessons are going to be like this all the time, then I can't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, Obi-Wan freaked out and got another room. Anakin gave Ahsoka her first "lesson." How do you think the second one will go?**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Yesterday wasn't as bad as I first thought. Anakin was gentle with me and he didn't yell at me once. When I was giving him a blowjob didn't count. I gave him pleasure and he gave me pleasure. I expected him to be mad at me for what he caught me doing in the refresher. I really like him. He was like no other guy I've meant. This may be the best month of my life. I got up and went to the refresher. I took a quick shower. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I went back out to get a set of clothes before Anakin woke up. When I walked out, he was already awake. I was embarrassed again. He's seen me naked before, but it's still weird when I don't want to him to intentially see me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were awake."

"It's okay. Since you're already...you know, I guess we could go ahead and get your second lesson over with."

"Which is what?"

"Some men like dominant women. For those guys, you need to learn to be in control."

"I don't know if I can do that. I'm more comfortable to be controlled instead on in control."

"Ahsoka, you can't live the rest of your life like that. You learn to be in control in bed and in life. If you don't, people are going to run over you and take advantage of you."

"I don't know."

"Come on. You have to be in control at least once in your life."

"I'm not comfortable."

"Listen, Ahsoka. I don't like pesturing you, but I want to help you. If you take control, then you'll have more confidence in yourself."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You need to push yourself farther. You're holding yourself back because you're afraid what would happen if you stood up for yourself. You have more power than you think and I'm trying to help you see that. If you can do this, then your confidence will go to more places than the bed." I looked in his eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. He did want to help me. He actually cared about me.

"Well, I'll try."

"Alright. Show me what you got." I figured that I could use my predator instincts to help. I've always been able to be in touch with them, but I've never used them. Now would be a good time to do so. I felt my eyes change from their natural blue to a glowing purple. My eyes did this because it's mostly to see in the dark. I felt stronger than usual, physically and mentally.

**Anakin's POV**

I was shocked as I saw her eyes change color. They turned from blue to a low glowing purple. I got a little worried.

"Ahsoka, your eyes." She smirked at me.

"I know what they did." Her voice was different somehow. It wasn't the same innocent voice she's always had. This one was a stronger and a bit deeper. Strangely, it was a turn on for me. She walked up to me and pushed me down on the bed. She whipped of her towel and climbed on top of me. "Now, I'm in charge. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She reached down and forced my shirt off. She ran her hands over my chest. I loved the feel of her soft hands on my skin. I reached up to grab one of her breasts, but she slapped it away. "No touching. Not until I say so. Like you said, I should take charge."

"And you're doing a great job so far."

"You haven't seen anything yet." He ran her hands down my chest and to my belt. She quickly undid it and pulled down my pants. She ran her finger up and down my dick through my boxers. It felt good and made me hard. Not only was she being in charge, she was teasing me.

"Not fair."

"I'm not suppose to be." She was doing really good and it was starting to piss me off a bit. I held back as long as I could. She pulled off my boxers and took my hard dick in her hand. I groaned as she started to slowly to stroke it. I groaned in pleasure. She moved her hand a bit faster. It felt so fucking good. I almost couldn't believe this was the same innocent girl I met a couple of days ago. She took the tip of me in her mouth and swirled it around while still stroking me.

"Oh, fuck." She then took me deeper in her mouth. I groaned louder in pleasure. She stroked me faster and sucked harder. "Oh shit!"

She went as fast as she could. I gripped the bed sheets and groaned. I was close to cumming when she stopped. She looked up at me with a devious, yet seductive smirk. She did that on purpose. She moved back up and rubbed hot pussy against my throbbing dick. I had to use all my strength not to thrust up into her. She put the tip of me inside her and started to move her hips back and forth. This girl was a complete tease. She knew exactly what she was doing. I still held back from mercilessly pounding into her. She slowly lowered herself onto me, moaning in pleasure. I loved her moans. They turned me on in a way nothing ever could. She looked down at me.

"As long as I'm on top, you can take over from here." I grabbed her hips and starting thrusting up into her. She gasped and moaned in pleasure. The feeling of her tight hot pussy around my throbbing dick was unbelievable. I went faster into her. I love the way her breasts and montrals bounced around. She moaned and screamed. "Anakin! Harder! Please!"

I gripped her hips tighter and thrusted harder into her. She screamed louder. She kept telling me to go harder, faster, deeper. I complied in everyway. She was losing her mind. I was close to my climax, but I wanted her to cum at least twice before I did. I went even faster and harder inside her. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "AH! ANAKIN!"

Her walls tightened more and she came hard. The impact of her orgasm almost made me cum. I couldn't let go just yet. It was building inside of me, wanting to burst. Unable to hold back much longer, I flipped us over so I was on top of her and pounded into her. She kept screaming and screaming in pleasure. I was too close. I reached down and rubbed her clit at a fast pace. She went crazy with pleasure and lust. By the tightening of her walls, I knew she was close to her second orgasm. I pounded into her as hard as I could and rubbed her faster. "FUCK! ANAKIN!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she came harder than last time. I couldn't hold it in anymore. With one last deep thrust, I came hard inside her. When I finished, I collasped next her. We were both breathing heavily, our bodies shaking from our intense releases. I looked at her and she looked at me. Her eyes turned back to their natural baby blue color.

"Anakin...that...was...Wow."

"Yeah. That...was...amazing."

"I know. I'm really enjoying these 'lessons' of yours."

"Thanks. I'm glad you're understand very well."

"Yeah. Well, the day is still young. What do we do? Do we start another lesson?"

"No. Let's take a break from that. Let's just talk."

"Okay. About what?" I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at her.

"Let's talk about you."

"What about me? You already know about me. I'm a slave, I was taken when I was five and here I am now."

"I know your past. Let's talk about you personally. Like, why do you enjoy singing?"

"I love singing."

"Why?"

"Singing let's me get my imagination out. I sing my heart out everynight because I know it's the one thing I can do that everyone enjoys. I write my own songs, so everynight, the audience gets an original song. Not all songs I write, I sing to the nightly crowds."

"Why not?"

"Because the ones I don't sing are personal. They're slow and have meaning. When people come to the club, they're looking for up beat songs sung by sexy women giving you a lap dance. The songs I don't sing, I keep in a journal. I read them like poems sometimes. Other times, I sing them to myself. Sometimes the girls like to hear the songs I write. The slow ones. We already feel like helpless children, so we do it everynight just to get a taste of childhood. It helps them sleep and keeps their spirits up. It gets us through the long days and longer nights. I don't know what they're going to do without me at night for the next month."

"I can have you sing to them before we leave if you want."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah. It makes you happy and it makes the girls at the club happy."

"Thank you. You're a sweet guy. No one's ever been this nice to me."

"Then maybe you've been hanging around the wrong guys."

"I can't really help it. I'm a slave. I have to be around those guys."

"Have you ever thought of running away from him?"

"I tried when I was younger, but he found me and beat me senseless. After that, he had a tracking device inside every girl he owns. He always has them put out, so we never know where they are. We try to run away and he blows us up. I know where mine is."

"Where?"

"He put it in my brain. Hard to put in, even harder to take out. It's almost impossible to take it out without killing me or causing major brain damage. Only a Togruta can take it out. Their more familiar with the Togruta brain, so only they know a way around everything. The problem is that there aren't a lot of Togruta doctors in the galaxy. The one that did my operation died a few years ago."

"Did Milo kill him?"

"No. He was killed by a drunk driver."

"Oh."

"But I think Milo had that set up some how. I'm too valuable for him to lose. I'm the only one that can sing as well as I can. He claims I'm like a daugther to him. If I was really like a daugther to him, I wouldn't be a slave girl in training to be a sex slave. He let me wait longer than other girls, but that's not the point. I know he's making me d this so he can have me. He did it with every girl. When they reach twenty, he leaves them alone. I only have about three years until he won't give me a second look."

"Ahsoka, what if I told you that I could free you?"

"You can't free me. It's a slave trader's rule. The only way you can free a slave is if you win her in a trade or auction. Milo never puts me up. Like I said, I'm too valuable."

"One way or another, I'll free you." She sat up and looked at me.

"You would really free me?"

"Yes. I'll try to free all the girls at the club."

"Anakin, that's really risky and dangerous. Are you sure you want to go through with that?"

"Yes. No one should be enslaved."

"You sound like you know the feeling of being enslaved."

"When I was a little boy, I was a slave on Tatooine. My mother and I were own by the Hutts. We originally belonged to Gardula the Hutt, but she lost us in a podrace and we then belonged to Jabba the Hutt."

"How did you get away?"

"I made a deal with these traders. If I won a podrace, they would get the money and they would free me. I won and they took me away and freed me from slavery."

"What about your mother?"

"My owner wouldn't have it. He said the bet wasn't worth two slaves. I had to leave her behind."

"Have you seen her since?" The painful memory of my mother came back to me.

"Yes. I went back ten years later to find her. I found out that she was bought and freed by a moisture farmer. I found him and he told me that my mother was kidnapped by Tusken Raiders and was gone a month. I went out to find her. When I did, it was too late. She died in my arms. I couldn't save her." I felt a tear slide down my face. I felt her hand on my cheek.

"It's okay, Anakin. I know how it feels to have your mother die in front of you. It's going to be okay." She hugged me. I hugged her tightly.

"I just miss her so much."

"I know how you feel. It's okay now. It's okay." I pulled away and looked in her eyes. They were soft and understanding. She was so caring, so sweet, so beautiful. Was I actually falling for her? I couldn't. I couldn't fall in love with her.

"Thank you, Ahsoka."

"You're welcome, Anakin." I can't fall in love with her. And I won't.

**Yeah. That's what he thinks. Please leave a good review. No flames please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For this chapter, you'll see more of the relationship that Ahsoka has with the other girls of the club. Hope you like it.**

**Anakin's POV**

After Ahsoka's performance tonight, she went to say bye to the girls. She wanted me to meet a few of them. She brought me to their room. It looked like the bedroom of an orphanage. It was just one large room with rows of beds.

"Girls. I want you to meet someone. This is Anakin. He's the one that Milo put me with." All the girls crowded around me.

"He's handsome."

"He's better looking than you described."

"Alright, girls. Give him some space." They all backed off. Two twin Twileks came up to me. "Anakin, this is Mona and Rona. The girls I perform with. Girls, this is Anakin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah. Soka's told us so much about you. She says your sweet..."

"Caring."

"Understanding."

"Handsome."

"Okay, girls. That's enough."

"Alright. Ahsoka, we all miss you. We want you to come back."

"I can't yet. I have to stay with Anakin for a month. I told you that."

"We know. Some of the girls can't sleep because..."

"They miss your singing. We haven't heard one of yours songs in days."

"Could you sing for us tonight?"

"Please?"

"I don't know." She looked to me. "Anakin? Do you mind?"

"Of course not. I told you that I would let you stay for a while if you wanted." She smiled.

"Thanks." The twins hugged me. It caught me by surprise. They looked back at Ahsoka.

"We love this guy!"

"Alright, girls. Off Anakin." They let go of me.

"Girls! Ahsoka's gonna sing!" They all cheered. They really do enjoy Ahsoka's singing. Ahsoka walked to the middle of the room.

"Okay, girls. Calm down and take a seat." They all went to their beds. Once everyone was settled, she started to sing to them.

_Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twince<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<em>

_Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my  
>Silly life<em>

_Mistreated, misplaced  
>Misunderstood, miss<br>"No way, it's all good"  
>It didn't slow me down<em>

_Mistaken, always  
>Second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Fucking perfect<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're fucking perfect to me<em>

_You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself  
>You were wrong<em>

_Change the voices  
>In your head<br>Make them like you  
>Instead<em>

_So complicated  
>Look happy, you'll make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<em>

_It's enough, I've  
>Done all I can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>I've seen you do the same<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Fucking perfect<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're fucking perfect to me<em>

_The whole world's scared  
>So I swallow the fear<br>The only thing I should be drinking  
>Is an ice cold beer<em>

_So cool in line  
>And we try, try, try<br>But we try too hard  
>It's a waste of my time<em>

_Done looking for the critics  
>'Cause they're everywhere<br>They don't like my jeans  
>They don't get my hair<em>

_We change ourselve  
>And we do it all the time<br>Why do we do that  
>Why do we do that<br>Why do I do that_

_Yeah,  
>Ohh<br>Ppretty pretty please  
>Ohh<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Fucking perfect<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're fucking perfect to me<em>

They all clapped and cheered. She was amazing. I clapped myself. She smiled at me. I smiled back at her. Singing is her life. I see now how important it is to her now. Singing makes her happy. It makes all these girls happy. She doesn't deserve the life she has now. None of these girls do. I've always hated slavery. Seeing this makes me hate it more. I guess one good thing came from Ahsoka being a slave. She has all these friends. They all stay together and look out for one another. On Tatooine, I never had that. It was every man for himself. These girls have a special connection that I've never known before. She walked up to me.

"Thanks for letting me do this, Anakin. I miss this and so do the girls."

"You're welcome. You're welcome to come back and do this every night if you want."

"You'll really let me do this?"

"Of course. You and all these girls enjoy it. Who am I to stand in the way of that?" She hugged me. I hugged her back. Milo came in.

"Girls. Shouldn't you all be in bed asleep?"

"Sorry, Milo." They all laid down in their beds, but I knew they didn't go to sleep right away. Milo turned to me.

"Ah, Anakin. How are you?"

"I'm great."

"Good. Good. How are Ahsoka's 'lessons' going?"

"They're going great. She's a quick learner, but she still has much to learn."

"Well, thanks for doing this. Not that many guys would turn down my offer, but it's nice to know that she's in the hands of someone that's gentle with her. Ahsoka is my favorite girl. I would hate to see her get hurt."

"Of course. Anyway, we're leaving now."

"Not just yet. If you don't mind, I would like to speak with Ahsoka for a moment."

"Sure." He held his hand out to her.

"Come along, Ahsoka." She took it and he took her to his office.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Milo's taking me to his office. I don't know if I should be worried or not. He pulled me into his office and closed the door. He sat in his chair while I stood in front of his desk.

"Master, am I in trouble?"

"Trouble? Why would you be in trouble? We have a happy client. And you're learning a lot from him. You're not in any trouble."

"Okay."

"So, have you found out if those guys are Jedi?" Oh shit. I forgot I was suppose to find that out.

"I haven't seen an indication that they are. I don't think they are." Please buy it. Please buy it.

"Ahsoka, you're a smart girl. Very observant. You've never led me wrong before. I believe you, but I'm not convinced that they're just regular guys. I want you to go snooping around their things. I want you to find something that would indicate they are Jedi. A lightsaber, holocron. Something. They can't find out about our sales of these weapons."

"Yes, Master. Is that all?"

"Yes. You can go."

"Thank you." I turned to leave.

"And Ahsoka?" I turned my head to look at him. "Remember, Jedi."

"Yes, Master." I left his office. I let out a sigh of relief. I was glad he didn't ask me to "review" anything. I went up to the front with Anakin.

"Hey, Ahsoka. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go." We got in his speeder and went back to the hotel. We didn't say a word the whole trip. We got back to the room and I sat on my bed.

"Ahsoka, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"What did Milo want to talk to you about?" Crap. I can't tell him that. What could I say?

"He just wanted to know...how my lessons were going. If I was keeping you satisfied. If I ever pissed you off. Stuff like that."

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No. He didn't touch me."

"That's good to hear."

"You have no idea."

"So, that song you sang to the girls."

"What about it?"

"It was beautiful, yet heartbreaking. Did you write that?"

"Yeah. It's one of my early songs. The girls like hearing it. I sing it to them one a week."

"You should be a professional singer."

"Like that'll ever happen. I'm a slave."

"You never know. Things can change."

"Well, I hope they change soon."

"It just might. I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright." He got up and went to the refresher. When I heard the shower, I figured this was my chance. I went over to his bed and looked under it. I pulled out his bag and opened it. There were clothes and a transmitter. My hand slipped down and I felt something cold and metal. I dug in the bag and pulled out a lightsaber. He was a Jedi! Milo was right. Anakin was there to find out about Milo's sales. Should I tell Anakin about them? Should I tell Milo that Anakin's a Jedi? Either way, I'd be betraying someone. Maybe I should confront Anakin about him being a Jedi and tell him about Milo's sales. I heard the shower stop. I zipped his bag back and stuck it back under the bed. I saw that I still had his lightsaber in my hand. I didn't have time to put it back. Looks like I'm confronting him. I sat on my bed and hid the lightsaber behind my back. Anakin came out with a towel around his waist. I love his muscular chest. Focus, Ahsoka. "Hey. How was the shower?"

"Refreshing. I needed that."

"Good. Now, I was wondering if you could explain this." I pulled the lightsaber from behind my back.

**Anakin's POV**

What the fuck? How did she get my lightsaber?

"What are you doing with that?"

"The better question is what are you doing with it?"

"Ahsoka..."

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Jedi? And don't say you're not."

"It's not like I can go around telling everyone I'm a Jedi. You might as well know why I'm here. Obi-Wan and I are on an undercover mission. I can't tell you about it."

"You don't need to. I know this is about Milo's sales. He is selling illegal weapons to the Separatists."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to be free from him. I knew if someone found out about his sales that they would arrest him and me and the girls would be free. I don't want to be a slave the rest of my life. You should know what it's like to be enslaved."

"Of course I do."

"Then you know why I want this."

"Well, I can't arrest him without any evidence."

"I have proof. I've kept a recording of every sale he's had me at. The recordings are back at the club. I always have the twins make sure that Milo never finds them. If he did, he would kill all three of us."

"We'll get the recordings tomorrow and I'll send them to the Jedi Temple."

"But, then we'll never see each other again."

"It's not ideal, but that's what has to happen. I've already broken a major rule."

"What do you mean?" Crap. I spoke a little too much. I guess I have to tell her.

"Well, Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments to people or fall in love."

"You fell in love with someone?"

"Yeah. I have." She looked at me with shock and surprise in her eyes.

"Anakin..."

"I know you don't feel the same, but I just thought that you deserve to know that I never saw you as just another sex slave." She got up and came over to me. She sat on my lap and kissed me. I was a bit surprised by this, but soon gave into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss was so deep and passionate that I knew what she was thinking. She loved me too. We broke apart and looked in each other's eyes.

"I want you to make love to me." I kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and explored it. This wasn't just another sex lesson. This is love making. This is what she wants and this is what she's going to get. I pulled away from the kiss and took off her dress. I loved her lithe and sexy body. I unclipped her bra and threw it to the floor. I leaned down and kissed her nipples. She moaned in pleasure. I lightly sucked on her nipple and pinched the other. She squealled. "Anakin..."

I kissed over to her other breast and did the same. She moaned louder. Her moans made me hard. I kissed down her abdomen until I reached her center. I slid down her panties and threw them to the ground. I saw how wet she was. I slowly inserted a finger into her. She gasped and moaned. I slowly started to pump it in and out of her. "Oh, Anakin."

I slowly increased my pace. She moaned louder and louder. I moved even faster, adding another finger. Her moans turned into cries of pleasure. I loved as fast as I could. I leaned down and started sucking on her clit. She screamed out. "Anakin!"

I sucked harder on her clit and added another finger inside her. She screamed louder and louder. "ANAKIN! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Come for me, my love." She came hard. I pulled my fingers out of her and licked them clean. I brought my face up to hers and kissed her. She ran her hands down my chest and pulled off my towel. I pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her. "Someone's feisty."

She smirked at me. I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly pushed my way in. She was still so tight. I want to explode everytime I enter her. Once I was fully inside her, I started to slowly thrust in and out of her. She moaned and groaned in pleasure. "Anakin. Faster."

I complied and thrusted faster. She was so hot and tight. I groaned at this. I went even faster inside her. She moaned louder. "Harder!"

I grabbed her hips and pounded into her. She screamed out. She held on tight to me. She kept urging meto go faster and harder and deeper. I was soon going as fast and hard as I could. I was screaming her head off. "ANAKIN!"

"AHSOKA!" Her walls tightened around me. I knew she was close to coming. I pounded into her spot a few times. She screamed as she came the first time. I was close myself, but I wanted her to cum again. That was just my thing. I like having the girls cum at least twice before I let go. I repeatedly hit her spot over and over. She soon came again, screaming my name.

"ANAKIN!" I couldn't hold on much longer. After a few more hard thrusts, I came deep inside her. We were both breathing heavily. I collasped next to her. She snuggled up next to me and I put my arm around her, pulling her closer. We laid there in silence for a while. When we finally caught our breaths, we spoke. "That was great, Anakin."

"I know. It was amazing." She laid her head on my chest.

"Anakin, is this the last time we're going to be able to do this?" I knew what she meant and why she asked.

"I guess so. I wish we always be like this, but we can't. After tomorrow, I'll be back at the temple and...I'm not even sure what's going to happen to you."

"Well, wherever I end up will be better than being a sex slave to Milo."

"I'll make sure that you'll be somewhere better. I promise."

"I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too, Ahsoka."

**You would think from this chapter that the story's almost over. Not exactly. There will be more, but I won't tell you what will happen. You'll have to wait to see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anakin's POV**

The next day, Ahsoka and I decided to skip the "lesson" and just have a relaxing day. This would be our last chance to be together, so we might as well make the best of it. I took Ahsoka out for breakfast. I decided not to invite Obi-Wan. I told him that I would get her comfortable so he could interrogate her about her master. We went to a local diner for breakfast.

"So, is this a date?"

"I wouldn't really consider it a date, but since this may be our last day together, I guess you could consider it a date."

"Anakin, were you serious about having me go somewhere safe?"

"Of course. I don't want you to end up somewhere worse than where you are. A girl like you doesn't deserve the way of life you have now. I'll make sure you'll never have this kind of life again."

"Thank you. You're so nice to me."

"How could I be mean?"

"Well, your friend doesn't seem to like me a lot."

"Obi-Wan? It's not you. He's worried about me."

"Why?"

"Because he's afraid I'll have an attachment to you and fall in love with you. So, he had every right to be worried."

"But you have every right to fall in love. Why can't you?"

"It's a Jedi law. We can't fall in love or we'll be consumed by the Dark Side."

"How does that happen?"

"It's a long cycle of things."

"It's complicated."

"Yeah."

"I understand. So, what now?"

"Well, I never really cared about what the Code said, so I'm not going to stop loving you. Even if I can't be with you, my love for you will never die." She smiled at him.

"That's good to know." We finished with breakfast and left the diner. We went about town, spending the day together. There isn't much you can do on Coruscant, but I was glad to spend the day with Ahsoka. She was special to me in more ways than one. I was happy. Nothing could ruin my day. After a day about the town, we went to the club to pick up the video tapes of the illegal sales. We then went back to the hotel where Obi-Wan was waiting for us.

"And where have you two been?"

"We just went out. It's no big deal."

"Really? Anakin, may I speak with you in private?"

"Sure." I turned to Ahsoka and gave her the room key. "Go ahead inside."

"Alright." She went in and closed the door.

**Ahsoka's POV**

The girls have always said that I was too nosy, but I couldn't help it. Plus, me being nosy has gotten me out of some things that could affect my life. After I went inside, I pressed my ear against the door and listened to their conversation.

"Anakin, where did you take her?"

"I just took her to get some breakfast and took her to see the town. Is that a crime?"

"No, but you're getting too attached to her. She's a slave girl. Leave her alone."

"I'm not doing anything wrong. She deserves better than this."

"But she can find her own way."

"Look, we have the evidence about her boss selling illegal weapons to Separatists. Once we turn him in for treason and slave keeping, she'll be gone. We'll go our separate ways and never see each other again."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"You want the truth? Fine. I don't have an attachment with Ahsoka. I don't love her and I never will. Are you happy now? I just told you the truth." I was taken back by what he said. Was it true? Did he lie about loving me? Does he not want me in his life? I stepped away from the door, unable to listen anymore. I didn't want to know what else he was lying about. I sat on the bed with my knees to my chest. Why would he lie to me? Why did he haev to tell me he loved me to get his information. I would've told him either way. He's just like the other men. He lies and doesn't giev it a second thought. He's an asshole like all the others. He came back in and looked at me. "Hey. Sorry about that."

"Whatever." He arched his eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just fine." He sat next to me.

"Are you sure? You seem angry."

"Now what reason would I have to be angry, my so-called love." I got up and stood by the window.

"Ahsoka, what's gotten into you?"

"Me, nothing. Just a bunch of lies and hurt feelings. Nothing you would know anything about." He stood up.

"Okay, I'm confused. What are you talking about?" I turned to him.

"Don't play coy with me. I heard you talking to Obi-Wan out there. I heard everything. All the lies you told me. I heard the truth."

"The truth? Ahsoka, I only said those things to get Obi-Wan off my back. Everything I told him was a lie, not you. I do love you and I want you in my life."

"But after you arrest my master, we'll go our separate ways? Was that true?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I don't want you to go, but I can't be with you and be in the Jedi Order."

"Save your breath, okay? I don't care anymore. If you're going to keep lying to me, then I can't stay here with you. You want us to be apart so badly, fine. You'll get what you want." I grabbed the tapes from the bed and put them in his hand. "Here's your proof. Arrest my master and leave me the hell alone."

"Ahsoka, please."

"I don't want to talk to you! You lied to my face! You told me you loved me and that you always wanted us to be together. But I guess that was just a gimic to tell you what you wanted to know."

"It's not like that."

"No more lies, Anakin. Arrest my master and get it over with. The sooner you're out of my life, the better." I grabbed my bag and left. I heard him follow me.

"Where are you going?"

"To the club, the only place where my friends don't lie to me." I left the hotel and walked to the club. I've walked to and from the club hundreds of times. It wasn't far. I went in through the back door and was greeted my the twins.

"Ahsoka!" They hugged me.

"Hey, guys."

"What are you doing here?"

"Yeah. We don't perform until tonight."

"And where's Anakin?"

"He's back at the hotel. Asleep. I need to talk to Milo about something."

"He's in his office."

"Thanks, guys." I went to Milo's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door and came in. He turned in his chair and saw me. "Ahsoka, baby. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"So, why are you here? Where's your guy?"

"He's asleep. I came to tell you that it's true. He is a Jedi and so is his friend."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. I know and I know that you told him about my sales." What?

"What are you..."

"Don't play dumb with me, Ahsoka Tano. I know everything that goes on with you. You wanna know how. Because that chip in your head lets me listen in on everything you hear and say. I know that you gave him the tapes of my sales and that plan on letting him arrest me. I even heard your little argument a few moments ago. He's coming to get me. And you think I'll just let him. Think again little missy." His two bodyguards stood in front of the door behind me. I knew something was going to go wrong. "You crossed the line and disobeyed me for the last time. And I think you know what your punishment is."

He took out a small device I knew what it was. If he pushed that button, I will be dead within seconds.

"Master, please don't do this."

"You sold me out. And I'm not going to let you get away with it. Someone has to pay. And that someone will be you."

"Please. Just give me one more chance."

"Your chances have run out, Soka. I've given you enough. Now, you will pay for your defiance." I lowered my head and prepared to die. There was a loud booming noise, but it wasn't from me. There was yelling and screaming out front. The two guys at the door went out. Milo quickly got up and held a knife to my neck. "Don't even think about running or I will slit your throat quick."

He dragged me out into the front. I saw Anakin and Obi-Wan with a bunch of clones. They spotted Milo and me coming from the back. I was still mad at Anakin, but right now, I needed his help. The clones aimed at us. Milo clutched my throat tighter. I could barely breathe.

**Anakin's POV**

I saw Milo and Ahsoka come from the back. He held her by her neck and had a knife to her neck. The clones aimed their blasters at them.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the girl!" I couldn't let him kill her. I knew she was mad at me, but I didn't care. her life was at risk.

"Lower your weapons."

"But sir..."

"Lower your weapons!"

"Yes sir." They lowered their weapons. Milo smirked.

"That's better. Now, I'm going to walk out of here, nice and easy. If you chase me, I slit her throat." I was the fear and pain in Ahsoka's eyes. I couldn't risk her life like that. So, I tried a different apporach. I used the Force to choke him. Not enough to kill him. Just enough for him to let Ahsoka go. He released her and she dropped to the floor, gasping for air. She then got up and ran over to me. I dropped Milo and he dropped. He caught his breath and stood up.

"Milo Camiso, you are under arrest for treason and slave possession." Two clones went up to him and cuffed him. They led him out of the building. The other clones and Obi-Wan went to the back to gather the girls. I turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, I know you're mad at me and you probably don't want to hear what I have to say, but..."

"Anakin, stop. I'm sorry for what I accused you of. I never should've been mad with you about that. I knew that you were only trying to get things straight with your friend. If you didn't love me, you wouldn't have saved me. That's enought proof for me." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Anakin."


	7. Chapter 7

**Anakin's POV**

Ahsoka was now free. Milo was arrested and is going away for a long time. Probably the rest of his life. He would never bother Ahsoka again. We cleared out the club and closed it down. The clone medics were checking all the girls to make sure they were okay. When Ahsoka was done, she came back over to me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, I guess this is it. You go back to the temple and I'm on my own."

"I guess so."

"The girls are all going their separate ways. I suppose I'll find somewhere to go soon."

"Well, I don't think you'll have to look too far."

"What do you mean?"

"I called in a favor for you." Lena then came up to us.

"Anakin, what did you do?'

"Hi, I'm Lena Sunhi. I'm the owner of Galactic records on Alderran. Anakin's told me so much about you and your twin singers. I've also heard a demo and you girls sound great."

"Really?"

"Yes. Would you three be interested in beoming apart of my company?"

"We would love to. This is amazing."

"Great. My ship leaves in half an hour. You three are going to be the biggest singing group this galaxy's ever seen."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. If you're a friend of Anakin's, I can't pass up that kind of opportunity. Plus, you three have a great rags to riches story going for you. You will be big." She walked away and ahsoka turned to me.

"Anakin, I can't believe you did that."

"I told you that you would go pro one day."

"You sure did. Thank you for doing this for me. You just changed my entire life."

"Hopefully, it'll be for the better."

"I'm sure it will." We hugged for a moment, then pulled apart. "I'm going to miss you, Anakin."

"I'm going to miss you too, but I think our paths will cross again when the time comes."

"I hope so. I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too, Ahsoka."

**Five Years Later**

It was a normal day for me at the temple. The war's been over for three years and things have been a lot more peaceful. There were no more missions, no more danger, no more anything. Things were going great, except one thing: Ahsoka. It's been five years since I've seen her. Obi-Wan's kept me so busy with other useless stuff so I wasn't able to see how she was doing. Tonight, there was a special about her. I would find out everything I wanted to know here. It just started.

"Young. Beautiful. Sexy. All describe one amazing artists that started out as a slave on Coruscant who is no a popstar who is the leader of the galaxy's favorite singing group. This is the Ahsoka Tano story. When Ahsoka was very young, she lived on Shili with her family when her village was raided. She and other women were taken and sold into slavery. She was sent to Coruscant to be a slave of a man who owned a local club. It was there where she met Rona and Mona, her two best friends who are in her new singing group. This is what Ahsoka had to say about them." They showed Ahsoka. She looked a bit older and more mature. Her montrals her longer and her were a bit darker.

"Meeting the girls at the club was actually the best thing to happen because when I got there, I was scared. I didn't know where I was, why I was there, or anything. They were there a little longer than I was and they taught what I would need to know to make it as a slave. They've always been there for me and I will always be around for them."

"Along the years, they've grown closer together than anyone. When the girls turned thirteen, they started singing together to their other girl roommates. Their master heard them and started the group, Ahsoka and the Twins. For years, these three girls performed everynight at the club."

"We always had a fun time singing. The music playing loud, the crowd cheering us on, the singing and the dancing. It was all really fun. We always had a good time."

"Everynight, Ahsoka would work on a song for the group to sing the next night."

"I always wrote my own songs. I wanted to be original. I never wanted to sing a song everyone knew. I wanted them to hear a song that was brand new and was never done before. It always worked for them."

"But not all of her singing was on the stage."

"At night, I would sing to the girls at the club. They liked to hear a slow song that put their minds at ease. It was a time where we all came together as kinda like a family. I would sing to them and they would be calm enough to go to sleep. It would make them happy to know that they were still alive. That they still made it through each day in one piece. We would also mourn the girls that we would lose either by our master or some guy that would get mad about his service and just beat a girl to a pulp. We hated it there."

"Ahsoka thought that she could escape it once, but she didn't know how wrong she was."

"When I was younger, I tried to run away from the club. The girls kept warning me. They said 'No, Ahsoka. Don't go. He'll kill you.' I went anyway. I didn't want to be there anymore. I had to get away. Soon enough he found me and he beat me until I had bruises on every inch of my body. And that was when he put a tracking device in every girl. If they ever pulled what I did, he would blow them up from the inside."

"Ahsoka may have hated the life as a sex slave, but she claims that it wasn't all that bad."

"My master always said that I was like a daugther to him and he treated me better than the other girls. That was actually true. He only let me sing. He didn't put me out to have sex with guys. He didn't let anyone touch me, but that wasn't because I was like a daugther to him."

"She claims that he wanted her to himself."

"He had always had his eyes on me. He treated me special and buttered me up so when the time came for me to lose my virginity, I wouldn't oppose him."

"Many times, she was sent for the deed to be done. But she always came back the same."

"I couldn't lose my virginity. I was afraid to do it. I didn't want just anyone to take my virginity, so I tested each guy. I was used to greet people at the hotel that my master also owned, mostly the men. The first time he sent me was to lose my virginity. With every guy, they jumped onto the sex topic."

"Time after time, she tested each guy and they all failed. She never lost her virginity until that one faithful night."

"One night, my master sent me out again to lose my virginity and I tested this guy the same way. He never mentioned sex at all until I told him about my situation."

"Even then, he refused."

"He said that he didn't know me at all. He said he didn't want to take my virginity because it would feel wrong. I knew that he was the one I wanted to take my virginity. A guy that would actually say no the first time around." She's talking about me. Did she say it was me?

"Ahsoka refuses to reveal the identity of this man. She says she wants him to stay a secret. Just days after she met this man, was the greatest and most terrifying day of her life."

"That day, my master was going to be arrested for treason and slave possession. I was in his office when the clones raided the club. He was going to kill me because he knew that I told someone about his illegal actions which I'm not allowed to say. He grabbed me and held a knife to my neck. He went out in the front where the clones and two Jedi were. He stil held me almost to the point where I couldn't breathe. I thought I was going to die either way."

"But fate was on her side."

"One of the Jedi started to choke him from a distance and he let go of me. The clones arrested him and he was out of my life forever."

"Now that Ahsoka was free, she had the biggest opportunity of her life."

"That same day my master was arrested was the day Lena offered me and the twins a chance to be a famous singing group. This was a one in a lifetime chance, so of course we took it."

"The girls went off to Alderran and became Galactic Records newest singing group, which they named Sisters."

"We called the group Sisters because we all grew up together. We've been through hell and back together. We're all like sisters. We're really close."

"They're so close that for almost three years, the group was living together in a mansion on Alderran. But it wasn't just the three girls. Just months after the group came out, Ahsoka started showing a baby bump." A baby bump? That can't mean... "Ahsoka came out and confirmed that she was pregnant."

"I was pregnant for a while after we joined Galactic Records."

"Months later, Ahsoka announced the arrival of her baby boy. To this day, Ahsoka has never released the name of her son."

"All I can say is that his name is Junior because he was named after his father."

"Although Ahsoka's said almost nothing about Junior's father, she does say that she was in love with him."

"I am still in love with Junior's father and I won't be getting together with anyone soon."

"No one has a clue of who this mystery man is, but Ahsoka is certain that he will come back into her life again. Until then, she will stay the same young, beautiful single mother she is now. Until next time, this has been the Ahsoka Tano story." I turned off the holotv. I can't believe it. I have a son and I didn't even know about him. And then she named him after me. I have to see her. I have to see both of them. I want to see her again. I want to see my son. I have an idea of where on Alderran I can find her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so, so, so, SO, sorry the the longest delay. I didn't think that you guys would like this story as much as you did. Here's the next chapter you've waited so long for.**

**Anakin's POV**

I have a son. I can't believe I have a son. I wonder when Ahsoka found out she was pregnant with him. I wonder what he looks like. I have to go see them. I have to find them. I went to go tell Obi-Wan about it. I found his room empty, so I decided to do a little snooping around. He alway kept a metal box under his bed. I finally decided to see what was in their that he was trying to hide. I opened it and found a bunch of letter written in cursive. Probably Duchess Satine writing him love letters. I decided to read some on them.

_Dear Anakin, _

Me? This one's addressed to me. Why does he have letters for me? And who were they from?

_Dear Anakin,_

_It's been about a month since we last saw each other. The girls and I are doing great so far, and I have some news. I found out that I'm three weeks pregnant. Can you believe it? I'm having your baby. I hope you're as excited about this as I am. This is my first letter to you and I hope you get it. I love you and miss you._

_Love,  
>Ahsoka<em>

Ahsoka? This letter's from Ahsoka. Why did Obi-Wan have these? I skimmed through them and founf they were all from Ahsoka to me. I couldn't believe it. Obi-Wan was purposely keeping these from me. He knew how upset I was about Ahsoka and he deliberately kept the only means of communication with her secret. I then read the letter after it.

_Dear Anakin,_

_It's been a week and you haven't responded to my letter. I wonder if you got it. I told you I was pregnant. I'm a month along now. How are things going at the temple? Is the Jedi life treating you well? I hope it is and I hope you get this letter. I still love you and still miss you._

_Love,  
>Ahsoka<em>

I can't believe this! I am going to kill Obi-Wan.

"Anakin! What are you doing going through my things?" I stood up.

"What the hell is this? You kept these letters from me! All of them! Why? Why would you do that?"

"I told you that girl is no good for you. She would've distracted you from more important things you had to deal with."

"You kept me from her! Not only that, but you kept me from my son! My only damn son!"

"I'm sorry, Anakin. It's for your own good."

"No. You had no right!" I took the letters and walked out.

"Where are you going, Anakin?"

"I'm going to see my family!"

**Ahsoka's POV**

It's been five whole years since I last saw Anakin. I just sent him another letter yesterday. He's never responded to any of the others, but I want to keep him informed about everything.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I turned and saw A.J. running to me. He reminds me so much of Anakin. His eyes, his personality, his everything. I see so much of Anakin in him. I picked him up and held him on my hip.

"What is it, Ani?"

"Auntie Mona and Auntie Rona are looking for you."

"Alright." I went to the recording studio where the twins were wating.

"What's up, girls?"

"We just got a call from Stacie." Stacie was our manager. She set up all of our interviews and concerts for us.

"What did she say?"

"She got us the Naboo Ampitheater for our tribute concert."

"The whole weekend?"

"Yes."

"Great. Call Lena and let her know we got it and send the ampitheater our rehersal schedule. Also, call the dancers and let them know about everything."

"Will do, Boss Lady." I playfully rolled my eyes. They always called me "Boss Lady" because I mostly keep them together.

"And let's go ahead and record the new song."

"Alright. I'll take Little Man." Rona took A.J. and I went into the recording room. "Alright. We're ready. Ready to record 'Stronger' Take One."

_You know the bed feels warmer,_  
><em>Sleeping here alone,<em>  
><em>You know I dream in color,<em>  
><em>And do the things I want. <em>  
><em>You think you got the best of me <em>  
><em>Think you had the last laugh<em>  
><em>Bet you think that everything good is gone.<em>  
><em>Think you left me broken down<em>  
><em>Think that i'd come running back<em>  
><em>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong. <em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<em>  
><em>Stand a little taller<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<em>  
><em>Footsteps even lighter<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean i'm over cause you're gone<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<em>  
><em>Just me myself and i<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, <em>  
><em>Stand a little taller<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone<em>  
><em>You heard that I was starting over with someone new,<em>  
><em>They told you I was moving on, over you, <em>  
><em>You didn't think that I'd come back, i'd come back swinging <em>  
><em>You try to break me but you see<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger _  
><em>stand a little taller <em>  
><em>doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. <em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<em>  
><em>Footsteps even lighter<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone. <em>  
><em>what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<em>  
><em>Just me, myself and I <em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<em>  
><em>Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<em>  
><em>Thanks to you I got a new thing started<em>  
><em>Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted<em>  
><em>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me <em>  
><em>You know in the end the day I left was just my beginning... in the end...<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<em>  
><em>Stand a little taller<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<em>  
><em>Footsteps even lighter<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. <em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<em>  
><em>Just me, Myself and I <em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<em>  
><em>Stand a little taller <em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.<em>  
><em>I'm not alone<em>

"How was that?"

"Perfect."

"Good." I noticed what time it was."

"Oh, crap. Guys, I got to be at Laura's Studio in an hour. Can you guys watch Anakin for me?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Thanks." I left the recording room, kissed Anakin on the cheek and left. I decided to take the limo to the studio. I would usually drive, but I wasn't really in the mood. I got to the studio in half an hour. I was met by Laura herself.

"Ahsoka, you made it."

"Yep. I'm here."

"Well, the radio show is about to start after the song marathon. You can wait in the Green Room until we're ready."

"Okay."

**Anakin's POV**

I got in the _Twilight _and took off for Alderaan. While I was in hyperspace, I decided to read more of the letters.

_Dear Anakin,_

_I just came back from the doctor. I found out that I'm having a boy. I sent you a picture of the ultrasound too. Isn't he beautiful? I can't wait until he's born. I'm so anxious to see what he'll look like. I hope he looks like you. Everyone knows I'm pregnant, but I won't tell anyone you're the father. I know you might get in trouble if news reached the Temple. I hope I can hear from you._

_Love,  
>Ahsoka<em>

I've missed so much of Ahsoka and Anakin's life. He's four years old now. I have missed the first four years of his life. I still can't believe that Obi-Wan kept this from me. I tried to calm down by turning on the radio. I got the Laura Hunat's Radio Show.

"Up next, I sit down with the Galaxy's Togruta Sweetheart, Ahsoka Tano." I immediately stood up. Ahsoka was about to do another interview. I wonder what this one's about. I read more of her letters while waiting for the interview started. "Hello everyone and welcome to the Laura Hunat Radio Show. I'm sitting here with Ahsoka Tano."

"Hello, everyone. Thanks for tuning in."

"So, Ahsoka. I heard that you and the Twins are going to be performing a tribute concert. Tell us about that."

"The girls and I decided to have a concert to honor the brilliant Whitney Houston after her untimely death. We grew up listening to her and she's been a great inspiration for all of us. We will be singing some of her songs and we'll be collaborating with other artists to be announced at a later date."

"Who's idea was it to do this concert?"

"It was all of our ideas. We feel that Whitney should be honored in the best way possible."

"That's very sweet. Where and when will this concert take place?"

"It takes place next weekend at the Naboo Ampitheater, so come out and see us. And also, all the money made from this will go towards Whitney's daugther and her family."

"That's nice. Don't touch that dial. We'll be back with more of Ahsoka Tano." She's going to be on Naboo next weekend. I'll try to meet her before she leaves.

**Obi-Wan's POV**

I can't believe Anakin has actually gone off to find her. She'll be the end of him. I know if I try to talk to him, he won't listen. He's made enough at me as it is. There's only one person I know that he might listen to. I knocked on the door of her apartment and she opened the door.

"Master Kenobi, it's nice to see you again."

"Same to you, Senator Amidala. If you don't mind, I must speak with you."

**Cliffy, isn't it? I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also, I put up another poll. Please vote on it and leave a review for this chapter. **

**Also, this is dedicated to the late Whitney Houston. RIP. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so, so, so, SO, sorry the the longest delay. I didn't think that you guys would like this story as much as you did. Here's the next chapter you've waited so long for.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

After the radio interview, I went back to the house to meet with the dancers for rehersal. I changed into more comfortable clothes and went to the dance studio. Our house is pretty big. All the dancers were stretching and practicing. I clapped my hands loudly.

"Alright, guys gather around. I have a few announcements. First off, all of you know that we got the Naboo Amphitheater for the tribute concert which is next weekend, so we need to finish up the routine. Second, we got our list of songs approved by Whitney's label, so we don't have to change anything in the routine. We'll be heading out for Naboo tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Are our rehearsals going to be on the stage or in a studio."

"We'll rehearse on stage so we'll be familiar with it. It's a bit bigger than the studio, so we'll need to adjust to the extra space. Anything else?" No one said anything. "Alright. Let's get to work."

**Anakin's POV**

I just got through reading all of Ahsoka's letters and I've missed so much. I found out that about six months after she left, she found her long lost brother. He's now her personal bodyguard. Also, she found that Anakin Jr. was Force sensitive when he was two years old. It's a wonder that the Jedi haven't found him. I finally arrived at Alderaan. I knew there had to be a chance that Ahsoka hadn't left for Naboo yet. All I have to do now is find her. I landed in a clearing in a forest. I took my speeder and headed to town. I turned on my radio.

"Up next, we'll have some Kalifa for ya, but first, here's Ahsoka Tano with 'Everytime We Touch.'" I turned the volume up a bit and listened to the song.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
><em>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<em>  
><em>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.<em>  
><em>Without you it's hard to survive.<em>

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
><em>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.<em>  
><em>Need you by my side.<em>  
><em>Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.<em>  
><em>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<em>  
><em>Can't you hear my heart beat so.<em>  
><em>I can't let you go.<em>  
><em>Want you in my life.<em>

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
><em>They wipe away tears that I cry.<em>  
><em>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.<em>  
><em>You make me rise when I fall.<em>

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
><em>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.<em>  
><em>Need you by my side.<em>  
><em>Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.<em>  
><em>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<em>  
><em>Can't you hear my heart beat so.<em>  
><em>I can't let you go.<em>  
><em>Want you in my life.<em>

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
><em>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.<em>  
><em>Need you by my side.<em>

I listened to the words of the song and wondered about it. I wondered if this song was about me or if it was just something she came up with. I remembered that Ahsoka said that all of her songs start off as poems that she writes. Maybe she wrote this song about me. I drove into town. I decided to walk around and tried to get any info about where she could be. Luckily, I over heard a conversation concerning her.

"So, you going to the Ahsoka Tano concert on Naboo?"

"Probably. I just need tickets. They seem to be sold out everywhere."

"I heard some people going up to her house to ask for tickets. What a bunch of idiots."

"Where does she live anyway?"

"She lives on her own land up in the hills. Not hard to find, but not easy to get to. Her bodyguard went crazy since that incident on Coruscant. You'd have to be a Jedi to get in there." Luckily, I am. I went to my speeder and drove up to the hills. I saw what those guys meant. There were guard dogs and electric fences and everything. She had more protection than the Queen of Naboo. I parked my speeder and went up to the fence. The guard dogs awoke and snarled at me. I easily put them to sleep with the Force. I then jumped over the fence and headed towards the house.

The front yard alone was full of traps and guard dogs. It wasn't easy, but I managed to get by all of it. Oddly, when I got to the front door, it wasn't locked. I guess they didn't expect anyone to get past the front gate. I walked in and saw the biggest set of stairs I'd ever laid eyes on. There was also a diamond chandaler and albums covering the walls. Ahsoka and the Twins won a lot of awards and had a lot of gold and platnium albums. I didn't know where to look for her first. I used the Force to sense her out. On my way, I was attacked by someone. I pushed him off myself with the Force and turned to him. It was a Togruta man that was about my age.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"You must be Jan."

"I might be. I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

"My name's Anakin. I don't know if Ahsoka told you about me, but..."

"Wait. You're Anakin?"

"Yeah."

"Holy Force. Well, that explains how you got in here. She told me you were a Jedi."

"Yeah. I came to see her. Is she here?"

"Yeah. Of course. Come on. I'll take you to her." He led me down a set of stairs. I didn't know if he really trusted me or not, so I kept my guard up in case he tried anything. He led me to a large door and opened it. It was a large room with mirrors everywhere. I assumed it was a dance studio. Then I saw her. I saw Ahsoka and a bunch of others dancing with loud music playing. I had finally found her. She was still as beautiful as I remembered. Maybe even more.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Once the song ended, I turned to the dancers.

"Great work guys. Take five." I grabbed a bottle of water and a towel. I started talking to the twins when someone tapped my shoulder. It was Jan. "Hey, Jan. What's up?"

"There's someone here to see you, Ahsoka."

"Who is it?"

"See for yourself." He turned and I dropped my bottle as the man walked over to me. I didn't think it was who I thought it was. I thought it was all a dream until he spoke.

"Ahsoka. It's me."

"A-Anakin?" He smiled.

"Yes. It's me." I couldn't react quick enough. I jumped and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." We broke apart and he kissed me. With that kiss, my mind exploded. My heart was beating a million times a second. I was with him again. I was with my Anakin. We broke apart and we stared into each other's eyes. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks."I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too." He wiped my tears away. "I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Anakin."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahsoka's POV**

After rehearsal was over a long two hours later, I finally got to spend some time with Anakin. I've been waiting five whole years to see him again. With everyone gone and out of the house, there was no one there to interupt us.

"Ani, I'm glad you're back. I've missed you so much."

"I know the feeling. I thought I would never see you again." I then thought of something.

"Anakin, for the last five years, I've been sending letters to you. Why didn't you respond to any of them?"

"It's not my fault. Obi-Wan intercepted all of them and I never got them. I found them in his room and read every single one of them on the way here. I can't believe how much I've missed after all this time."

"So, you know about everything?"

"Yeah. I know about your brother, who tackled me when I came in."

"Sorry about that. He's a bit over protective."

"And I know about Rona getting engaged, then breaking off the wedding."

"Yeah. The guy thought it was Mona the whole time and didn't bother to ask."

"I also know about AJ." I almost forgot about AJ. He was up in his room with Jan. I thought everyone was gone, but I didn't think about them. "Ahsoka, I want to meet AJ. I want to see my son."

"And I've wanted you to see him. He's asked about you many times." His face lit up.

"He has?"

"Yes. Since he started noticing that other kids had a mom and a dad, he was wondering where his daddy was. He asked where Anakin Sr. was."

"When you say my name like that, you make me sound old."

"Well, you're older than me, that's for sure."

"But I'm not an old man."

"I never said you were. AJ did."

"Where is AJ?"

"Come on. I'll take you to him." I took Anakin's hand and led him up to AJ's room. Anakin was finally going to meet his son.

**Anakin's POV**

I'm finally going to met my son. I can't believe this. I may not have known about him for very long, but I'm just so excited to meet him. Ahsoka led me to a room and opened the door. I saw Jan playing with the little boy. AJ. I couldn't believe it. This was him.

"Jan? Could you excuse us?" He looked at us, nodded, then left. We were left alone with AJ. He went over to Ahsoka andshe picked him up. He looked at me like I was a complete stranger. But to him, I was. He then looked to her with confusion.

"Mommy?" She simply smiled at my puzzled son.

"AJ. Baby, this is Anakin."

"My name Anakin."

"I know. He's your daddy." I smiled at him.

"Hey, AJ. I'm your daddy."

"But Mommy said that my daddy was a Jedi."

"I am and I can show you that I am." I used the Force to lift him out of Ahsoka's arms. I could tell he was a bit surprised at first, but he started laughing and smiling.

"You are! You are my daddy! You came home!" I held him in my arms.

"Yeah, buddy. I'm home."

**Ahsoka's POV**

Anakin's been with us for a few days now. The twins were extremely happy to see him after all this time. I'm surprised that word hasn't leaked to the press abot Anakin. I'd like to keep it that way. We're on Naboo rehearsing for the concert. We just finished practicing _I'm Your Baby Tonight. _I saw Jan talking with some human woman who looked slightly familar. He then led her over to the stage.

"Hey, Soka. Come down for a sec." I climbed down from the stage and approaced them.

"What's up?"

"Ahsoka, this is Senator Amidala."

"Oh. I thought I've seen you before. Hello, Senator."

"Hello, Ahsoka. I would like you to know that I'm a bit of a fan of yours."

"Thanks."

"But, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Sure. Jan?"

"I'll give you two some privacy." He walked off and I turned back to the senator.

"So, what is it you need to talk to me about? Trying to get free tickets to the show?"

"No. I'm actually here to talk to you about someone. I know you're familiar with a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker." How does she know Anakin?

"Yes. He was the one that got me out of slavery."

"Yes, but I know you have a closer relationship with him. I know that you two are... a couple, if you'd call it so."

"Wait. How did you know about that?"

"That's not important. I'm here to tell you that Anakin isn't as open to you as you would think."

"What do you mean?"

"Has he ever told you about me?"

"No. Why? Should he have?"

"Well, I would like to know if the man I loved was married to someone else." Married? To her? No way.

"Anakin's not married. I know he's not. He would've told me and not even have tried to be with me. I know he loves me and his son."

"Ah. So AJ is for him? I suppose that's something he can't take back."

"Senator Amidala, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but Anakin's not married. He's with me. If he was married, he wouldn't be." She sighed.

"I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but you've given me no choice." She took out a holotap. "This is a recording of my and Anakin's wedding."

She played it and I saw her and Anakin standing at an alter with a priest. I watched the entire wedding from start to finish. I heard every word and saw their kiss. I even heard what he told her at the end.

_"No matter what happens, I'll never stop loving you." _She turned it off and I was furious. Anakin didn't tell me he was married. And he had the nerve to come back.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. It's certainly not the way I would've want to find out." Before I responded, Anakin came over to us with AJ in his arms.

"Hey, Ahsoka. I..." He noticed the senator there. "Padme? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here as a messenger, Ani." He looked at me and I glared back at him.

"Ahsoka..."

"Don't even, Anakin."

"Ahsoka, I don't know what she said..."

"She said enough. You don't have to explain yourself." I took AJ from him. "But do me and your son a favor and just leave."

"Leave? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe to be with your wife." He face turned shocked. That just made me angier.

"Wife. Ahsoka, I..."

"Save it, Anakin! I don't want to hear it!" I walked away before I said anything I shouldn't say in front of AJ.

**Anakin's POV**

I was so confused. Ahsoka thought I was married. There was only one way she would think that. I turned to Padme.

"Padme, what the hell did you tell her?"

"I told her that we were still married. It's for your own good, Ani."

"My own good? Padme, you just made me lose the love of my life and my son! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Ani, you don't need her. Don't you remember when you said that we would maybe give us another try once the war was over? We still could." I couldn't believe what she just said.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not going back to you. Especially after what you just did. She may never talk to me again and she may never let me see AJ again."

"I can give you another AJ. One you can see all the time. You'll never have to be away from him."

"Padme, you don't get it. You can't replace my first son. I'm not going to lose him because of you." I ran looking for Ahsoka. I found the twins. "Hey, girls. Have you seen Ahsoka?"

"Yeah. She took her speeder home."

"She said she wasn't feeling well and wanted us to take over practice."

"I'm gonna go check on her." I took my speeder and headed to the house. Hopefully, I'll be able to convince her that Padme was lying. Force help me now.


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to thank Anisokalover123 for the idea for this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Anakin's POV**

When I got back to the house, something didn't feel right. Something was wrong wtih Ahsoka, but I couldn't tell what it was. When I pulled up to the house, the door and two windows were broken in. I ran up the stairs and saw Ahsoka unconscious on the floor with A.J. sitting next to her. He saw me and ran to me.

"Daddy!" I picked him up and hugged him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but Mommy's hurt. She won't wake up." I ran over to Ahsoka and held her in my arms.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, wake up!" She didn't respond. I then started to panic. I turned to A.J.

"A.J, call the police."

"I did. They said they were on their way. Daddy, is Mommy going to be okay?" I hugged him close to me.

"I sure hope so. Do you know who did this? Did you see anything?" Before he answered, the police and paramedics showed up. The Commando droids walked up to us.

"What happened here? We got a call saying that there was some trouble."

"Yes. Someone broke in and Ahsoka's unconscious. I just arrived moments ago."

"Did anyone see what happened? Who was with her?"

"I was, sir. I was the only one with my mommy."

"Well, we need the full story of what happened. While Ms. Tano is taken to the hospital, we're going to need you two to come down to the station. You can explain everything there." They placed Ahsoka's body on a gurrny and loaded her into the ambulance. AJ and I got in the police speeder and they took us to the station.

**Police Station**

When we got to the station, they put me and AJ in an interrogation room. They set up a tape recorder to hear what happened. The police cheif sat with us and turned to AJ.

"Alright, son. Tell us what happened to your mother when you two got home." AJ looked to me with fear in his eyes.

"It's okay. Tell him what happened." He turned back to the cheif.

"When me and Mommy got to the house, we went to the kitchen for a snack. She acted mad, but she wouldn't say anything about it. She said it was fine. Then, we heard a glass breaking in the front room. Mommy told me to stay at the table and I did. Then I heard Mommy scream. I wanted to run to see why, but I was too scared. I hid under the sink in the kitchen."

"Then what happened?"

"I heard voices and I didn't know who they were. They started looking all over the place. I peeked through the door and saw a big lizard man with a blaster. Then a woman with a ponytail and metal stick in her head. She said 'The kid's not here. He must be with the father.' Then they left. After they did, I ran to the front and saw Mommy on the floor. I shook her, but she wouldn't wake up. Then I called the police and waited. Then my Daddy came."

"And that was everything?"

"Yes. That's what happened?"

"Do you think you could describe these people you saw to a sketch artist?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"A what?" I turned to him.

"A sketch artist is a person that can draw other people based on how other people describe them. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Come on and I'll take you to Maler. He can draw the people you saw in your house, okay?"

"Okay. Daddy, are you coming with me?"

"No, AJ. I'm going to check on your mother. I'm going to make sure she's okay. You think you can stay with the police until I get back?"

"I want to go with you to see Mommy."

"You can't. You have to stay here. I'm not sure how your mommy's going to look and I don't want you to worry too much. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Do you think you could hang on until then?" He thought for a moment, then nodded his head. I kissed his forehead. "Good. I'll be back. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." I hugged him and left the interrogation room. I hopped in my speeder and headed over to the hospital. When I walked in, I saw Jan and the twins there. I called them and told them what happened with Ahsoka. They all came up to me.

"Anakin, there you are. Where's AJ?"

"He's at the police station. He's describing the people he saw to a sketch artist. How's Ahsoka?"

"She's still in surgery. They say she lost a lot of blood and she's lucky to be alive at all." I sat down and placed my head in my hands and sighed.

"AJ's going to want to see her later on. We can't let him see her like that. He's going to freak. He's only four years old." Jan sat next to me.

"Look, Anakin, I know my nephew. He may be young, but he has the heart and soul of any man. You are his father which makes his Force sensitive and possibly a Jedi. He has your heart and strength. Seeing Ahsoka like that might upset him, but just knowing that she's alive and well will set his mind at ease." I looked at him and knew what he said was true. I had learned in the last few days how much AJ really was like me. He may be able to handle it, but I could never really be sure. The doctor finally came out and we all stood. "How is she?"

"She's stable. Her internal injuries were fatal, but we were able to save her in time. At this rate, she should able to leave in a couple of weeks."

"Can we go see her?"

"Yes, but only one at a time. We don't need to over whelm her right now."

"Anakin, you should go first."

"Yeah. You were there with her and you should see her first."

"Plus, you two really need to talk." With everyone in agreement, I followed the doctor to Ahsoka's room. When I saw her, my heart completely shattered. She laid in the bed, unmoving. She had cuts and scars across her face and arms and her montrols and lekku were covered in bandages. I thought she would look worse, but I'm thankful that she didn't. The doctor walked out and I sat in the chair by her bed. I held her hand in mine and kissed it.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I don't know why, but I can't shake the feeling this is my fault. I never wanted you to get hurt. If I would've told you about me and Padme from the beginning, none of this would've happened. Padme and I were married, but we're not anymore. We got divorced years ago. I know you didn't believe me then and you probably don't believe me now. I don't know what more I can do. I know you could never forgive me, but when you get out of here, I promise you that I will earn you trust again. I will show you that I am and always will be faithful to you. You'll see."


	12. Chapter 12

**Anakin's POV**

Ahsoka had to stay in the hospital over night so the doctors could keep an eye on her progress. She hasn't woken up yet. They say she might be in a coma for a few days. The twins and Jan took AJ back home. They were going to bring him to see her today. I just hope that he's okay with seeing her like this. I turned the holotv on. The room was too quiet for me. When I turned it on, a music video started. It was Ahsoka's video called "Wide Awake."

_I'm wide awake[x3]_

_Yeah, I was in the dark_  
><em>I was falling hard<em>  
><em>With an open heart<em>  
><em>I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>How did I read the stars so wrong?<em>

_I'm wide awake and now it's clear to me_  
><em>That everything you see, ain't always what it seems<em>  
><em>I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Yeah, I was dreaming for so long<em>

_I wish I knew then_  
><em>What I know now<em>  
><em>Wouldn't dive in<em>  
><em>Wouldn't bow down<em>  
><em>Gravity hurts<em>  
><em>You made it so sweet<em>  
><em>Till I woke up on<em>  
><em>On, on the concrete<em>

_Falling from cloud nine_  
><em>Crashing from the high<em>  
><em>I'm letting go tonight<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine<em>

_I'm wide awake_  
><em>Not losing any sleep<em>  
><em>I Picked up every piece and landed on my feet<em>  
><em>I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Need nothing to complete myself, no<em>

_I'm wide awake_  
><em>Yeah, I am born again<em>  
><em>Outta the lion's den<em>  
><em>I don't have to pretend and it's too late<em>  
><em>The story's over now, the end<em>

_I wish I knew then_  
><em>What I know now<em>  
><em>Wouldn't dive in<em>  
><em>Wouldn't bow down<em>  
><em>Gravity hurts<em>  
><em>You made it so sweet<em>  
><em>Till I woke up on, on the concrete<em>

_Falling from cloud nine_  
><em>(It was out of the blue, I'm)<em>  
><em>Crashing from the high<em>  
><em>I'm letting go tonight<em>  
><em>(Yeah, I'm letting you go)<em>  
><em>Falling from cloud nine<em>  
><em>I'm wide awake<em>

_Thunder rumbling_  
><em>Castles crumbling<em>  
><em>(I'm wide awake)<em>  
><em>I am trying to hold on<em>  
><em>(I'm wide awake)<em>  
><em>God knows that I tried<em>  
><em>Seeing the bright side<em>  
><em>(I'm wide awake)<em>  
><em>But I'm not blind anymore<em>  
><em>I'm wide awake[x2]<em>

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_  
><em>(It was out of the blue, I'm)<em>  
><em>Crashing from the high<em>  
><em>You know I'm letting go tonight<em>  
><em>(Yeah I'm letting you go, I'm)<em>  
><em>Falling from cloud nine<em>

_I'm Wide awake[x4]_

"That was 'Wide Awake' by Ahsoka Tano who is currently in the hospital. The pop star was attacked in her own home last night around 5:30. The police have no current leads on who her attackers are. The only witness to the attack was Ahsoka's own four year old son, AJ, who remembers seeing two people who are assumed to be bounty hunters. No news of why the singer was attacked has been released, but the investigation still strong. We'll have more on this tonight at eight." I turned off the holotv. I wonder how Ahsoka feels about this or if she knew who attacked her. Ahsoka started to stir in her sleep.

"Ahsoka?" Her eyes slowly opened.

"Anakin?" I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, Soka. It's me." Her eyes focused more on me.

"What...what happened? Where am I?"

"It's okay. You're in the hospital. You were attacked at the house." I helped her carefully sit up.

"Where's AJ? Is he okay? Did he get hurt?"

"He's fine. He's with Jan and the twins. They're coming later on. Ahsoka, do you remember anything? Do you know who attacked you?" She gently rubbed her head.

"I...can't remember anything."

"AJ says that he saw two people in the house. Bounty hunters, we pressume. AJ said one was a Trandoshan man. The other, he didn't know, but it was a woman."

"Did he say if the woman had an antennae sticking out of her head?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Yeah. I know both of them. Bossk and Aurra Sing. They were the regualr bounty hunters for..." Her eyes widened.

"For who, Soka?" She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"For Milo." I then realized why she had fear. Milo was probabaly trying to get back at Ahsoka for putting him in prison and making him lose his business. I then remembered something else AJ said about the bounty hunters.

"Ahsoka, I think they're after AJ."

"What?"

"He said that when they were looking around the house, Aurra said 'The kid's not here. He must be with the father.' AJ may be in danger."

"What should we do? I don't want him to get hurt."

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out, if you'll let me help." She looked in my eyes and I knew she knew what I meant. "Ahsoka, I know I should've told you about me and Padme, but she and I are divorced. I have no more feelings for her. You may or may not believe me, but that shouldn't affect the decision of letting me help protect our son."

"Anakin, I'm not mad that you were married to her. I'm mad because you left that you had to keep that from me. It wouldn't have made me look at you any differently then I do now. It wouldn't make me love you any less. I'm not going to keep you from AJ for this. He needs you now more than ever. We both need you."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you. I promise from now on, I will tell you any and everything. Anything of my past that you want to know, I won't keep it from you." She squeezed my hand and kissed me. I returned the kiss with all the love and passion I had for her. We broke apart and she stared in my eyes.

"Thank you for staying with me, Anakin. I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, what do we do about AJ? Those bounty hunters are going to be coming after him soon."

"I don't know. Those bounty hunters tried to kill you and they know you're not dead. They'll be coming after you too."

"I know. He'll need to be taken somewhere safe. Somewhere they'll never look."

"You'll both need to be hidden."

"No, Anakin. Just AJ."

"What? Ahsoka, what are you saying?"

"It's me that they really want, not AJ. I want him to be hidden. I want him to be protected at all cost. His safety is more important right now."

"I'm not going to leave you unprotected, Ahsoka. And what about AJ? What am I going to tell him when he asks where his mommy is?"

"Tell him what I told him when he asked about his daddy. I'm out keeping him safe. Us being separated is the best choice right now, whether you want to see it or not."

"I just found you again after five years. I'm not going to lose you again."

"You won't lose me, Anakin. You just have to trust me. If something does happen to me, AJ will have someone with him. He needs you."

"He needs you just as much as he needs me." Before she could respond, there was a knock on the door. Jan poked his head in.

"Hey. Someone here to see you." AJ walked under his uncle into the room, holding a stuffed wamprat that said "Get Well Soon."

"Mommy! You're okay!" He ran to my side and I picked him up and sat him on the edge of the bed. Ahsoka smiled and hugged him.

"I'm fine, baby. How are you?"

"Fine. I got this for you." He gave her the toy.

"Thank you, AJ. I love it."

"Uncle Jan told me that you would. When are you going to get out of the hospital?"

"Soon, baby. Very soon." The rest of the night was filled with silly questions from my son. He didn't seem too worried about the bounty hunters and that's how I want it to stay. I don't want to scare him with the possibility of them coming after him again. Hours later, both Ahsoka and AJ were asleep. I kissed them both on their foreheads and left the room, looking for Jan. I found him in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Jan."

"Hey, Anakin."

"I need to talk to you about something."

**I know I took a while with this one, but it's finally done. Tell me what you think and vote on my poll for Best Anisoka. For those who don't have accounts, leave your vote in your review.**

**Best Anisoka:  
>A) Feelings by Chungdoo<br>****B) Darkness by Anisoka28  
>C) Love for a Slave Girl by me<br>D)No Name by FlyHalf16  
>E) Power of Love by Pantelones-de-Queso<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I haven't really updated much lately, but I figured I should do something. I've had writer's block for the longest time ever! Here's the long awaited update for Love For a Slave Girl.**

**Anakin's POV**

I explained the conversation I had with Ahsoka earlier and told him we had to protect the both of them.

"Yeah, that sounds like Soka. She's more worried about protecting AJ than protecting herself. We have to get them to a safe place that they can't be detected."

"Ahsoka won't go for it. She's going to go for more of using herself as bait. That would draw them away from him and put it all on her. AJ will be safe, but she'll be the main one targeted."

"No. I'm not letting her put herself in danger, even if it is to protect AJ. I lost her once and I don't plan on losing her again."

"I completely agree with you. The only way is to have them separated. I don't like it, but it may our only choice." Jan thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I guess that's it. I'll take AJ and take him away. You stay with Ahsoka. They'll both be out of harm's way. At least until this whole ordeal is over."

"And I know just where you can take him."

**Ahsoka's POV**

I woke up a little while later to see Anakin gone and AJ asleep next to me. I lightly stroked his smooth little face. I still couldn't believe that Milo would go after my child to get back at me. I couldn't imagine what I would do if something had happened to him. He needed to be moved somewhere he would be safe. If Milo wanted to get back at me, he needs to go after me, not my son. Anakin then walked in and smiled at me.

"Hey, you're awake. You feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"That's good to hear. I've been thinking about what we talked about earlier."

"Me too. AJ needs to be somewhere safe. He can't be with me. That's just puts him in more danger."

"And I agree with you."

"I just..." She paused and looked at him incrediously. "You do?"

"Yeah. Jan and I talked about it and we agreed that you two should be separated so he can be safe. We've already discussed how we're going to do this."

"Care to fill me in?"

"I have a place on Naboo that he can be taken to. It's small and under the radar. He'll be perfectly safe there. Jan's going to stay with him there."

"What about you?"

"I'm staying with you."

"No, Anakin. AJ needs his father with him."

"And you need me, too. Look, I don't like the idea of leaving either one of you, especially when I just found you again, but sometimes we have to choice between the things you love. I've always hated it, but it's something that happens in life. AJ's in danger, but you're the one that Milo's trying to get back at. That's the only reason he's after AJ. After he knows that we've hidden AJ, he's going to go directly for you. I can't leave you alone."

"But..." He took my hand and looked me in the eye.

"Ahsoka, I love you and I love AJ. I want to protect the both of you and this is the best way of doing it. You have to trust me on this." I saw the passion and seriousness in his eyes and heard the determination in his voice. He wasn't taking this lightly. He was serious about protecting me and AJ.

"Okay. If this is the only way, then... then that's what we'll do." He kissed me and I returned it just as strong. We broke apart and he looked in my eyes again.

"We'll get through this. I promise." I only nodded. "I gave Jan the coordinates to the safehouse. He went back to the house to get some of AJ's things. They'll go once AJ wakes up. We'll be able to tell him bye. There's not telling when we'll see him again."

"Alright. He usually doesn't sleep for long, so he should be up in an hour or so."

**A Few Hours Later  
>Anakin's POV<strong>

AJ had woken up and Ahsoka and I explained to him about the arrangement. He didn't take it very well.

"But I don't want to be away from you and Daddy! I wanna stay with you!" I knew it broke Ahsoka's heart just having to explain the situation to him.

"I know, baby, but you can't. It's for your own safety. We don't want you to get hurt. It's only a temporary thing."

"But I wanna stay with you and Daddy!" Ahsoka held him close as she tried to comfort him as he started to cry. I gently stroked his head.

"We want to stay with you, too, but sometimes we have to do things that we don't like to keep each other safe. Don't you want Mommy to be safe and sound?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's what we want for you. We want you to be kept safe and sound. This will keep everyone safe and sound."

"But...But when will I ever see you and Mommy again?"

"We don't know, but I promise that it won't be long. This will be over before you know it."

"We promise that we'll be together as a family again very soon." Jan walked in holding one of AJ's backpacks.

"It's time to go, AJ." Ahsoka hugged him and kissed his forehead. I picked him up and hugged him too.

"We'll be together again, kiddo. I promise."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, son." I kissed his cheek and put him down. He walked over to Jan. He took his hand and led him out of the room. AJ waved back at us one last time. We waved back at him, Ahsoka on the verge of tears. I sat next to her and held her close to me. She buried her face in my shoulder and silently wept. I started to cry as well. Just after I found my family, they're broken up. Ahsoka and AJ were the only ones I had left and they were both in danger. I made a vow to protect the ones I loved no matter what it took and I plan to keep that vow.

**Kinda short, but it's something. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a nice review. FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!**


End file.
